The Youkai Mystery
by novasenshi
Summary: Inu, Sess, & Kurama have a BIG PROBLEM! They travel back to the Demon World to protect their girlfriends, but the GIRL'S FOLLOW! Watari & Sarah are working on a formula to help, but Hiei has other plans. OLD TITLE: Heat, Hentai, and Lots of Nose Bleeds!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This first title of this fic was "Heat, Hentai, and Lots of Nose Bleeds." However, some stupid moron thought it was a story about sex and failed to notice the little kid rating of the story. So my story got deleted from fanfiction. For those who don't know, Hentai also means Pervert…. Not just SEX SEX SEX!! SO please, calm yourself. Anyway, because I wrote this for my friends back in 2003 (or something like that) I was like… 16… I am now 20 and I'm BRINGING IT BACK!! So please REVIEW AND ENJOY!)**

**The Youkai Mystery**

Disclaimers: I do not own any characters from Inu-yasha, Yu Yu Hakosho, Yumi no Hakoshoi, and Yami no Matsui. I don't own Kisei either because she is the character made up by my friend Juice. I also do not own Sarah, that is just my other friend.

What does this mean?

Name: ...talking…..

Name: (Action)

Name: Action happening while character is talking

Name: ...phone talk...

Name: ..._whispering_...

Word#: means there is a definition of this word at the end of the chapter.

Demon World: It is actually Feudal Japan; also known as Inu-yasha's world. I'm going to call it the Demon World for story purposes.

* * *

**Japan Rin's house**

???: Come on, Kagome! We have to get back to the house before Sesshoumaru-sama finds out that I took it.

(A girl with golden brown skin and golden eyes pulls eagerly on a dark haired woman's arm. The dark hair girl, Kagome, laughs as she stumbles up the hill)

Kagome: Rin, it's your fault for taking it. What possessed you to use Sesshoumaru's Fluff as a cosplay prop anyway? He's going to kill you!

(Kagome holds the fluff closer to her body, praying it doesn't fall onto the ground.)

Rin: Oh, come on! You said it was a good idea. Wait scratch that, it was actually YOUR idea!

Kagome: (ignoring her outburst) how did you get it out of the house without him noticing?

Rin: It's a long story and I rather not get into it. (Rin goes around a two story wooden house and opens the front door. She looks around for a second and signals to Kagome to follow)

Kagome: Kagome throws Rin the fluff Is he in here?

Rin: Apparently not.

(Rin runs up a pair of steps. Kagome could hear her moving arund upstairs and smiles. _Rin would have been in deep crap if Sesshoumaru was home_).

Kagome: (watches as Rin comes stumbling down the steps) Everything okay?

Rin: Yeah. Luckily Se- stops in mid-sentence Sesshoumaru-sama, H-How are you?

(Kagome turns, her dark eyes meeting a muscular chest)

Kagome: (yelps in surprise)W-Why aren't you wearing a shirt?

Sesshoumaru: Is that any of your business, ningen1?

Kagome: (can practically feels her anger blazing) It's my business if you're walking around my friend's house like that. Don't you have any manners?

Rin: (nervous) Sessho- Sesshoumaru puts a hand up to silent her

Sesshoumaru: I am going back to my world tonight with Inu-Yasha. I am expecting you two, along with your other little friends, stay here in this world. Gives Kagome a dark look we won't be gone for to long walks over towards Rin and puts his hand on her shoulder _I understand something of mine was missing today. I want to talk to you about that when_ looks at Kagome again _we are ALONE_.

Rin: flinch Gomen2 Sesshoumaru-sama. It woul-

(Rin pauses as she feels Sesshoumaru's hand making its way down her back. He is rubbing small circles along her spine and Rin shivers.)

Kagome: Do you mind? I wish you wouldn't do that.

Sesshoumaru: I wish you wouldn't be here. Don't you have any annoying half-breed to entertain?

(Sesshoumaru leaves the room irritated)

Kagome: _Rin, is it just me or is he acting weird? First he tells us he's going back to his time WITH Inu-yasha; next, he's trying to fill you up. What is going on?_

Rin: (takes a deep breath and trying to stop herself from blushing) _I don't know what's up with him. Let's call Kisei and see if Kurama or Hiei can tell us something_.

**Definitions**

**1) ningen: human 2) Gomen: sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Japan Kisei's House**

A girl with long light purple hair, types away on her computer. She rubs a hand along her face and sigh; her school report was finally finished. A cold hand makes its way along her arm and the girl jumps in surprise

???: Kurama-sama, you scared me.

Kurama: Hmm, did I? (he bends down, looking into her light colored eyes) You look very nice today, Kisei. Very cute. Very... edible.

Kisei: (arches one eyebrow) Um, thanks Looks down at her pair of cut jeans and pink shirt Sooooo, I notice you're in your kitsune1 form today. Is something going on?

Kurama: I'm planning on going to the Demon World tonight. I'm not sure when I'll be back.

Kisei: Is Hiei-baabas2 going with you? Kisei asks while shutting down her computer 

(As if on cure Hiei came bursting through the door)

Hiei: (yelling) Onna3, I warned you about calling me that. Didn't I tell you, you would have to face my Katana4 next time you said that?

(Kisei ignores Hiei and continues to stare at Kurama)

Kurama: No, he's going to stay here. I rather him not accompany me on this trip.

(Hiei and Kisei's mouth drop in surprise)

Kisei: (shocked) You guys always go together. Is there something wrong?

(Hiei comes closer to Kurama and puts his hands on his back)

Hiei: Is the baka5 kitsune planning on meeting people without me? You're going to get Kiei and me jealous.

(Kurama brushes Hiei's hand away and begins to walk out the room)

Kisei: _As much as I love them both, Kurama blowing Hiei off is a little freaky. There is most definitely something going on here._

Kurama: I'll see you soon, Kisei. Take care of our little man while I'm gone.

(Kurama leaves the room without taking a glance at Hiei)

Hiei: (eyes narrow in anger) that bastard! He didn't even say anything to me.

**Definitions**

**1) Kitsune: Fox 2) –baabas: Old Man/woman **

**3) Onna: Woman 4) Katana: sword 5) baka: stupid/idiot**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Although I am SUPER sad this fic didn't get any reviews... I guess it can't be helped. It has a nice bit of reviews on mediaminor and it use to have a lot when I first posted it up. However, I guess these shows aren't as new as they use to be and everyone who loved it when it was first published... grew up. hahaha, oh well. But yes, I will continue to update this story for my friends. The story is actually finished. I post 2 chapters each time i post. It isn't all that big... but w/e.

* * *

Ring! Riiinnnng! Rinnnniiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg!

Kisei: Hai1, Moshi Moshi2?

Rin: Hey, it's Rin. Did, um, any of your guys leave for the demon world by any chance?

Kisei: (glances at Hiei for a moment) Yeah, Kurama just left actually. (Hiei glares at Kisei when he hears Kurama's name)

Hiei: Wench, do you know something?

Kisei: puts a finger to her mouth, indicating for Hiei to shut-up Why? Did something happen with you as well?

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama just left and he was acting kind of… strange. He said he was going to go back to his world with Inu-yasha. Kagome just left my house to see if Inu-yasha was still there.

Kisei: Really now? What do you think it could be?

Rin: I don't know BEEP Hold on, I have beep

(Rin clicks over to the other line)

Rin: Moshi Moshi?

Kagome: He's gone! He didn't leave a note or anything. I went down to the well and it was open-

Rin: interrupting Wait, I'm going to put you on 3-way. Kisei's on the other line

(Rin connects the two lines)

**On Kisei's side of the phone**

Hiei: I know you know something!

Kisei: (yells) Hiei, I don't know anything. Why don't you go away?

Hiei: NO! Katana is heard being pulled out I WANNA KNOW WHY HE LEFT! TELL THAT LITTLE WENCH FRIEND OF YOURS TO GIVE ME THE INFORMATION NOW!

(Rin is heard screaming something on the phone)

Kisei: Rin are you there?

(Hiei is continues to yell but Kisei doesn't paying him any attention)

Rin: Who is he calling a wench? AT LEAST I'M NOT A GAY SHORT MAN!

Kagome: Rin, I don't think he can hear you?

Kisei: Kagome? Is that you?

Kagome: Hai!

Hiei: You little slut I heard you. Next time I see you, you're dead!

Rin: BRING IT ON SHORTY!

Kisei: Rin stop it!

Rin: He started it

Kagome: Would you two grow up? You're acting like Inu-Yasha. Let's just go to the Demon World. We can get there from my well, so come over and tell your parents you are spending the night.

Kisei & Rin: Good idea.

Hiei: NANI3? WHAT'S A GOOD IDEA?

Kisei: HIEI, SHUT-UP!

Hiei: glares...glares...glares...

Rin & Kagome: (laughs)

Kagome: Alright, I'll see you guys later. And Kisei, NO HIEI!

(All the girls agree before hanging up the phone)

Kisei: Hiei-kun, gomen for yelling. I just wanted to get the conversation over with. You understand that right?

(Hiei glares at Kisei for a bit and mumbles something)

Kisei: Well, I'm going to spend the night over Kagome's. Stay her with Pat while I'm gone. This will give you two a chance to bond.

(Hiei walks away without saying anything to Kisei)

Kisei: _Why do you being such a pain in the ass?_

**Definitions**

**1) Hai: Yes 2) Moshi Moshi: Hello (answering phone) 3) Nani: What**


	4. Chapter 4

A girl with short brown hair is dancing around a science lab singing a song she just made up. She stops suddenly as her eyes land on the calendar on the wall.

???: (screams) AH, WATARI WATARI WATARI -TARI -TARI -TARI -TARI!

Watari: What is it Sarah? (A man with long blonde hair is typing some kind of fractions on his computer).

Sarah: Now would be a really good time for you to test out that new formula you've been working on.

Watari: You mean the sex changing one?

Sarah: No. More like the hormonal one.

Watari: Why do you say that?

Sarah: laughs Just look at your calendar. I'll be right back!

**Demon World**

3 white haired youkai are standing together under a tree

Sesshoumaru: Did you get it?

Kurama: It wasn't a problem. The hardiest part was getting away without the girl or the boy thinking anything.

Sesshoumaru: Inu-yasha's human wench was at Rin's house around the time I left. If Rin was alone, I would have gotten away without her thinking a thing.

Inu-yasha: KEH! If you think Kagome's bad, try her little brother and grandfather. They're always asking stuff like Inu-yasha begins to imitate Kagome's brother, Sota, and grandfather's voice 

"Inu-chan, why do you always come and get sis?"

"Why are your ears like that?"

"Inu-chan, are you going to leave here?"

"I have a new good luck charm that will push monsters back"

Inu-yasha growls when he notice Kurama and Sesshoumaru aren't paying attention 

**Kagome's Bone Eaters Well**

Kagome is holding her everyday over sized back pack. Rin is holding a bag full of junk food, while Kisei is holding Kagome's new bike. They're about to enter the Demon World

Rin: Okay, what are we going to do when we get there?

Kagome: I don't know. Maybe we can stalk them or something?

(Kagome's brother pops out of no where)

Sota: If those guys are really demons, they will be able to smell your scent. Don't you think?

(The girl's jump in surprise and Kagome hits Sota on the head)

Kagome: Why are you here?

Sota: (winks at Rin) Just wanted to make sure my sister and her lovely friends will be okay.

Rin: (laughs) Maybe we should get going, right?

(Sota takes Rin's hands)

Sota: Rin-chan, please don't go. I want you and Kisei-chan stay here with me. I don't want my sister getting into trouble.

Kagome: How would that stop me from getting into trouble?

Sota: Well you see, if they stay you would be able to get things done faster. Hence, not getting into… trouble. (He blushes)

Kisei: (to Kagome) _Are you getting the feeling he likes us?_

Kagome: _Yeah. Ever since you, Rin, and Sarah helped him with his science project, he had a thing for all of you. He's always asking if you guys are coming over; it's really creepy sometimes._

(Rin pats Sota's hand softly and gives a warm smile)

Rin: Sota-chan, we have to go. If I don't, something could happen to Sesshoumaru-sama and everyone else. I have to make sure he isn't in any trouble.

Sota: (blush when Rin pats his hand again and mumbles) what does that guy have that I don't. Minus the fact he's a monster.

Kagome: (sighs) we don't have time for this. Pulls Sota and Rin apart and pushes Kisei in the well. we are leaving and they are coming with me. Bye! Pushes Rin in the well and jumps in 

Sota: (waves slowly) I can't stand that Sesshoumaru or Kurama guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaede's Hut**

Kaede: Children, it's good to see all of you again.

Rin: You to grandma bows (A/N: Kaede isn't her grandma, she just calls her that)

Kisei: Yes, it has been awhile.

Kagome: Kaede-grandma, have you seen a certain group of white hair demons?

Kaede: (frowns) No child, I have not.

(The girls moan in frustration)

Kisei: Wait, I have an idea. (grabs Rin's bag and pulls out a big cooking pot and 3 bags of Ramen)

Rin: Your idea is to eat?

Kisei: NO! (smiles) It's to get what we want.

**Somewhere**

Inu-yasha: Hey, do you guys smell that?

Sesshoumaru: glares at Inu-yasha I don't even want to know.

Inu-yasha: BLUSH No, you sick bastard! It smells like...like...

Kurama: RAMEN!

(All 3 demons jump up and run towards the smell)

**Back in Japan**

Ding-Dong

Sota: Hai?

Sarah: Konnichiwa1 Sota-kun. Is Kagome-chan here?

Sota: (blushes)N-no...she's um...at Rin's house.

Sarah: That's funny; Rin's grandpa said she was spending the night over your house.

Sota: Did I say she was at Rin's house? I meant she was at Kisei's house. (laughs nervously)

Sarah: Hmmm, really? Well, Hiei-sama called me and asked if I knew anything about Kurama's disappearance. I asked him about Kisei and he also said she would be here.

Sota: Uh, mom! Kagome's friend Sarah is here.

Sarah: (smiles) Konnichiwa Mrs. Higurashi. Can I speak to Kagome-chan?

Mrs. H: Oh, I'm sorry dear. Kagome went out for awhile. I'll be glad to tell her you came by.

Sarah: That would be wonderful. Thank you bows and walks away _They're hiding something and I think I know what it is._


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaede's Hut**

Rin: You think it's going to work?

Kisei: (evil smirk) Of course it's going to work. I know Kurama can't say no to a pot of Ramen. I believe Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha are the same way.

Kagome and Rin: (laughs) THAT'S TRUE!

**Later at Kaede's Hut**

Inu-Yasha: Hey Kaede-baaba! Where are you?

Kaede: Inu-Yasha, you seem well.

Inu-Yasha: Stop the talking and tell me where you got this food.

(Sesshoumaru and Kurama walks in)

Kaede: Oh, you brought friends. And who might you be?

Kurama: I am the kitsune Kurama.

Sesshoumaru: I am Inu-yasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru.

Inu-yasha: (irritated) enough with the talking! Where did you get this?

Kaede: Kagome-chan allowed me to try some on her last visit. It was very good, she allowed me to have a couple of packs.

Kurama: It appears you made to much.

(Inu-yasha was about to agree when the scent of flowers caught his nose)

Inu-yasha: _Kagome?_

Kaede: (noticing Inu-yasha's twitching nose) It's a shame to let all this food go to waste. Would you boys like some? I didn't realize I cooked so much.

(The demons stared at Kaede for only a moment, before grabbing bowls)

???: Enjoying the food boys?

(The demons spit out their food and meet eyes with 3 smirking humans)

Inu-yasha: What are you girls doing here?

Kagome: We would like to ask you the same thing.

(There was a moment of silence)

Sesshoumaru: Rin, I told you to stay home.

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to know-

Kurama: (interrupting) it wasn't very wise for all of you to come out here.

Kisei: Why would you say that, Kurama-sama?

(The demons were silent for a moment. Rin noticed the color in their eyes changing.)

Kisei: (nervously) what's wrong with your eyes? Are you guys okay?

Kurama: We're fine.

(The demons sat down their bowls and walked towards the girls)

Inu-yasha: Kagome, can you come with me for a moment?

(Inu-yasha places his hand around Kagome's hips)

Kagome: Suuurrreeee.

Sesshoumaru: Come with me Rin (picks her up)

Rin: (shocked) _Like I had a choice_

Kisei: I guess it's just us

Kurama: Guess so, come on. (takes her hand)

**Somewhere else**

Sarah: Did you get the formula?

Watari: Hai, but I don't understand why.

Sarah: Watari, did you look at the calendar?

Watari: Yes, and?

Sarah: It's a RED MOON!

Watari: So what do you mean?

Sarah: Are you really that clueless? Think about it! It's the RED MOON! The girls and demons are missing. RED MOON! The girls went in search of the MEN!!!

Watari: (finally catching on and laughs) You're right! Are we going to find them?

Sarah: Yeah, we are. I believe I know where they are.

Watari: (chuckles) Aren't you glad I'm not an demon? Who would look for us if we were in their situation?

Sarah: (blushes) If we were in their situation… I would. (becomes a deeper shade of red) Never mind.

**Definitions**

**1) konnichiwa: Hello**


	7. Chapter 7

**Japan Kisei's House**

Hiei: That's why they left?

???: Yup, when the moon turns read, that's what happens. I just gave Kurama and the guys a little bit of "stuff" so they can get through there problem faster. It was obvious my sister and her little friends would follow. It's going to be even harder for those guys to control themselves.

Hiei: (laughs) This is perfect.

???: Now, why do you think that?

Hiei: Kisei, Rin, and Kagome don't know what it's like to mess with a youkai. They always feel protective around us and I want to show them that they have to be on guard sometimes. Luckily, the red moon is only for the youkai who are of their bread. I, however, am not forced to suffer like they are.

???: Well, if we go to the place they went… we can watch all the fun.

**Kagome and Inu-Yasha 3**

Kagome: So, what did you want to talk about?

(Kagome steps away from Inu-yasha as his eyes flash another shade darker.)

Inu-Yasha: I wanted to spend time with you. Is that so hard to believe?

Kagome: (blushes) Yeah right! (begins to laugh)

Inu-Yasha: What's so funny? (walks closer to her)

Kagome: You're not yourself. It's a bit weird. You're so serious all of a sudden. Very unlike you.

Inu-Yasha: (puts a finger to her lips) Is that so bad? You don't like it?

Kagome: Well (blush) it's not that I don't like it. You're just being… nice.

Inu-Yasha: (pulls her into a hug) I'm always nice to you Kagome.

(Inu-Yasha brushes a few pieces of hair from her face. Kagome hears him take a deep breath and know he is taking in her scent.)

Inu-yasha: You smell so good.

Kagome: (nervous) Inu-Yasha?

(Inu-Yasha ignores her and puts his hand on her cheek. He pulls her face closer towards his and Kagome could tell he wanted to kiss her)

Kagome: (thinking) He's serious!(Kagome panics and yells) SIT!

Inu-Yasha: (slaps into the ground) why the hell did you do that?

Kagome: Gomen, Inu-yasha! I got nervous!

(Inu-yasha growls)

**Sesshoumaru and Rin 3**

(Sesshoumaru brought Rin to a field of flowers, and smirks as she smiles at the view)

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama, this is beautiful. This is the first time you've ever brought me to this place. I love it. Thank you!

(Sesshoumaru continues to stare at the young woman and Rin blushes)

Rin: (picks up a few flowers and walks towards him. Sessshoumaru doesn't move and Rin smiles) your eyes are dark, Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you okay?

(Sesshoumaru snaps out of his trance and brushes Rin's hair out of her eyes)

Sesshoumaru: Call me Sesshoumaru for now on. There is no reason to be so formal with me.

Rin: (blushes) Okay, Sesshoumaru.

(Sesshoumaru pulls Rin into a hug)

Rin: Sesshoumaru? Are you okay? Are you ill?

Sesshoumaru: I'm fine Rin. Everything is perfectly fine. (He breaths in deep and nuzzle his nose against Rin's neck) Have I ever told you smell really good?

Rin: No, you haven't. Thank you.

Sesshoumaru: I love your scent. (Sesshoumaru rubs his face into her hair.)

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama. I mean Sesshoumaru (she feels him kissing her neck)

Sesshoumaru: What? (he growls sounding harsher than he intended)

Rin: We have a visitor.

(Sesshoumaru snaps out of his trance and picks up a moldy scent. He turns his eyes towards his little servant.)

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama, I've been loo- (BOOM)

(Jaken is blasted away with a punch from Sesshoumaru)

(Rin only stares in shock)

**Kurama and Kisei 3**

(Kisei and Kurama have been talking about different things, while they sat on a lake bank.)

Kisei: -so I just told him-

Kurama: (interrupting) Kisei?

Kisei: Yes Kurama?

Kurama: What are your opinions of me?

Kisei: Nani? What kind of question is that?

Kurama: (pulls Kisei closer to him) I want you to tell me how you truly feel about me.

Kisei: Well, you and Hiei are the greatest thing in my life. I don't know what I would do without you.

Kurama: Really?

Kisei: (blushes) Yes

Kurama: Would you like to know how I feel about you, Kisei?

Kisei: (lean into his hold) Of course.

Kurama: I think you are the most important thing in this universe. Without you I have became some kind of evil monster.

Kisei: (flattered) you were always nice, Kurama. You didn't need me to be happy.

Kurama: What are you talking about Kisei? I was rude and heartless. I stole and I didn't care for anyone. But after meeting you, I felt like I needed to change; to protect you. I'm sure Hiei feels the same way.

Kisei: Kurama… (Kisei voice drifts off as he pulls her closer for a kiss. Kisei was about to close her eyes when she sees a shinnying object in the water.)

Kisei: (pushes Kurama away) Wow, check out the dagger! HOW COOL!

Kurama: (twitch) Way to ruin the mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not getting ANY REVIEWS for this fic on Fanfiction. Luckily, people on mediaminor are reviewing and one person remembers this story when it had its old title. I am honored 3. Anywho, I just thought I would update. Enjoy and Review (please?)**

**----

* * *

**

(About an hour later, all three groups met back at Keade's house. Kagome continue to tell anger Inu-yasha she was sorry, Rin was playing with some flowers while Sesshoumaru mumbled ways to kill Jaken, and Kisei was playing with her dagger as Kurama stared at the ground in frustration.)

Keade: How was your walk?

(The girls laugh, and the boys angrily walks away.)

Rin: Sesshoumaru, where are you guys going?

Inu-yasha: WE ARE LEAVING. We came here to get away from YOU and we intend on doing that.

(All the girls look hurt by his words, but Kagome wasn't having it.)

Kagome: INU-YASHA YOU JERK! (takes a deep breath) SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!

(Inu-yasha hits the ground repeatedly)

**Later at Keade's Hut**

Rin: (running a brush through her hair) I wonder why the guys are upset.

Kisei: I don't care anymore. They better get that stick out their butt. (plays with her dagger)

Kagome: I did notice something. (laughs) Riiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn, you called Sesshoumaru's name so casually. What ever happened to –sama?

Rin: Nani?

Kisei: You're right. What ever happened to girly voice Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin: (blushes) How about you guys shut-up. He asked me to call him that.

Kagome: I wonder why. Did you do something "nice?"

Rin: Why are you being a hentai? Sesshoumaru isn't like that. That's so… Miroku like.

(Chibi Miroku pops out on the side screen doing a peace sign)

(Kisei and Kagome was about to argue that Sesshoumaru was a closet pervert when a blast from outside made them jump.)

Kisei: What was that?

Kagome: I don't know, come on.


End file.
